Bandul
by xxuayang
Summary: Karena yang aku ingat hanyalah kamu. Dan, selalu tentang kamu. SasuNaru. Happy SasuNaru Day [ini fic lama btw] XDD


***Bandul***

 **Warn: Shonen-ai. SasuNarumain pair.**

 **Kadang hidup terasa hambar**

 **Namun itu semua terjadi jika tanpamu**

 **=3=**

"Sakura-chan" panggil Naruto sedikit membentak seraya berkacak pinggang di bawah jembatan sungai.

"Hai." Jawab Sakura singkat. Membuat Naruto ingin melayangkan tinju sesegera mungkin.

" _Baka_! Kau sudah membuatku terjatuh di dalam sungai dan kau tidak bertanggung jawab? Perempuan macam apa kau ini" triak Naruto sambil melemparkan air ke wajah Sakura.

"Kau membuatku seperti berada di posisi yang menjijikkan" Sakura mendengus.

"Bantu aku bangun dari sini"

"Cih manja sekali" Sakura mulai luluh menghampiri Naruto.

Memang benar Sakura yang telah melemparnya. Tapi itu semua kesalahan sang Uzumaki. Siapa yang menyuruhnya untuk mengganggu Sakura yang sedang bosan, itu kesalahan.

Brukk. Naruto berusaha menarik tangan Sakura dengan cepat. Namun, dilampiaskan dengan kencang oleh Sakura. Seringai terbentuk dari bibir Sakura yang sudah ada di atas jembatan lagi. Naruto hanya mendecih pelan.

"Kurang cepat" Sakura meledek sambil tertawa.

" _Kuso_!" Naruto menarik dirinya yang basah menghampiri Sakura yang masih menampakkan wajah senyum lebih tepatnya tertawa yang mengerikan.

"Yoo. Maaf ya tadi aku..." ucap Kakashi tiba-tiba datang.

"Bertemu nenek-nenek dan membantunya?" Triak Naruto.

"Atau tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan?" tambah Sakura bosan.

"Hahahaha. _Gomen ne._ Engg. Hei Sakura" Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi bosan. "Kenapa dengan Naruto?" Kakashi menatap Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan baju yang basah.

"Oh. Aku tidak tahu" Sakura membalas dengan bosan, berpura-pura tidak tahu. ya, walaupun sesungguhnya ia yang membuat Naruto basah seperti itu.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kesal. Manik sapphire-nya beralih menatap Kakashi yang malah asik membaca buku kecil aneh itu. Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya Naruto membuat kegaduhan di sekeliling Kakashi.

"Kakashi- _sensei_ " triak Naruto dan Sakura berbarengan.

"Ah iya. Maaf ya. Aku melupakan kalian" Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

Kring.

Kakashi menunjukkan bandul berkerincing itu tepat di depan wajah Naruto dan Sakura sambil di goyangkannya membuat bandul itu berkemerincing mengeluarkan suaranya. Manik emerald milik Sakura dan manik sapphire milik Naruto menatap bandul itu seperti terhipnotis.

"Aku punya hadiah. Jika salah satu dari kalian dapat mengambil ini dariku. Maka, aku akan memberikan hadiahnya pada pemenangnya"

"Apa hadiahnya?"

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto. "Akan kau ketahui setelah kau mengambil ini dariku"

"Sama seperti waktu itu ya?" lirih Sakura sedih.

Kakashi menatap anak didiknya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Di sisi lain Naruto mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura.

"Tidak ini beda" Sakura mendongak menatap Kakashi. "Sekarang kuberi waktu. Dalam lima jam, jika tak ada satupun dari kalian berdua yang mendapatkannya. Segera kembali" Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Kakashi dengan seksama. "Dan, bandul ini tidak akan selamanya ada di tanganku" Sakura maupun Naruto mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Lima jam dari"

Sakura menatap Kakashi yang tengah menyeringai di balik maskernya. Naruto merangkul Sakura dengan fake smile dibibirnya.

"Kita bertarung Sakura"

"Sekarang" Kakashi menghilang tanpa bekas.

3=

"Aku tidak menyukai ini"

Tsunade, wanita cantik yang sudah berumur itu hanya terkekeh kecil mendengar penuturan sang aliansi desa. Shizune membersihkan kardus kosong yang sangat besar di sudut ruangan.

"Tapi Naruto akan menyukai kejutan ini" Tsunade berteriak girang.

"Bisa mencari cara yang lain?"

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktuku hanya untuk mengurusmu. Lebih baik kau persiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya di sore nanti" ucap Tsunade santai.

Kedutan tercipta di dahi sang Uchiha. "Ck. Merepotkan"

"Sudahlah. Toh aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berpakaian seperti wanita kan? Terima saja" sahut Tsunade bosan.

"Aku juga tidak akan mau melakukan itu. Lagipula, aku hanya menjadi anbu. Apa Naru sebodoh itu hingga ia tidak sadar ini adalah aku?!"

"Kau tahu Naruto kan?" ucap Tsunade sambil meraih gelas _sake_ -nya.

Sang Uchiha menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan datarnya. "Jika Sakura yang menang bagaimana? Aku sudah membelikan bandul itu untuk Naruto. Bukan Sakura"

"Tidak akan terjadi. Aku sudah merancang semua ini dengan baik. Wahai, Uchiha" ledek Tsunade santai.

"Semoga saja bandul yang kubelikan untuk Naruto tidak jatuh di tangan yang salah"

Tsunade dan Shizune yang berada di sudut ruangan mengalihkan pandangan mereka yang tadinya menatap kardus kosong yang ukurannya besar beralih menatap sang Uchiha bingung. Sedangkan sang Uchiha hanya mendecih pelan. Lalu, keluar dari kantor hokage.

3=

Naruto sedikit lelah. Kali ini Kakashi benar-benar sulit untuk dijangkaunya lebih tepatnya ini lebih sulit dari biasanya. Jebakan yang dia rancang. Tidak ada yang berhasil. Dan alhasil baju Naruto benar-benar kotor dengan lumpur, daun, bahkan tepung.

Namun, jika Kakashi sudah mengatakan 'Akan kau ketahui setelah kau mengambil ini dariku' itu berarti hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh Kakashi bukanlah sembarang hadiah. Apalagi jika Kakashi sulit di capai. Itu benar-benar hadiah yang hebat.

Karena itu, Naruto tak akan menyerah hingga disini. Karena ia yakin. Hadiah yang akan didapatnya adalah hadiah yang hebat. Atau mungkin hadiahnya ini adalah hadiah yang diinginkan oleh banyak orang tapilimited edition.

"Kurasa hadiahnya adalah ramen" Naruto meregangkan otot tangannya sambil terus mencari Kakashi atau lebih tepatnya bandul yang ada di tangan Kakashi. Dengan jurusnya, Naruto membuat dirinya menjadi banyak agar mudah untuk mencari bandul itu.

3=

"Ah. kau disini Sasuke"

" _Fake smile"_

Brukk. Sai menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Dengan raut wajah bingung Sasuke mencoba membalas pelukan Sai, tapi sebelum tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggang Sai, Sai melepaskan pelukannya.

" _Gomen_ " Sai menunduk. "Bolehkah aku menggambar dirimu? Sasu?"

Sasuke sedikit shock dengan penuturan Sai, namun itu semua tertutupi olehwajahnya yang datar.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti"

3=

 **Namamu, senyummu, wajahmu**

 **Selalu dan selamanya**

3=

"Kaa-san. Aku frustasi" Naruto berteriak sangat kencang di tengah hutan yang sedang ia tapaki. Sedangkan, Naruto yang lain menghilang seperti ditiup angin.

" _Ganbatte_ ne. Naruto"

Bayangan Kakashi menghilang dari hadapan Naruto setelah mengucapkan kata itu. Naruto yang masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Manik _sapphire_ -nya membulat seketika. Tatapan Kakashi tadi seolah mencemooh dirinya.

"Kakashi- _sensei_. Akan ku dapatkan hadiah itu. Jangan remehkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto berteriak lebih kencang dari yang tadi.

3=

Sakura terduduk di pinggir sungai sambil memperhatikan bayangan wajahnya di air sungai yang bening itu.

"Kenapa aku sedari tadi tidak menemukan Kakashi- _sensei_ " gumam Sakura sambil memainkan ranting pohon yang di temukannya.

"Kira-kira Kakashi- _sensei_ ada dimana?"

"Disini"

Klincling.

Kakashi duduk dengan santai di atas pegangan jembatan sungai sambil memainkan bandul di tangannya.

Manik emerald milik Sakura menatap Kakashi sambil menyeringai. Perlahan Sakura mulai mendekati Kakashi.

"Kali ini akan ku dapatkan itu"

3=

Napas Naruto terengah-engah. Ia kehabisan tenaga. Mengejar Kakashi kali ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah. Ia mendudukkan dirinya. Dan menyandar di salah satu pohon yang menjulang tinggi itu memposisikan agar tubuhnya merasa nyaman.

Srakk.

Selembar kertas berhenti di depan wajahnya. Manik matanya menatap dua huruf yang terpampang jelas di kertas itu. huruf S dan huruf U.

Splash. Kertas itu menghilang dengan sendirinya. Naruto masih berfikir dengan otaknya.

"Sasuke Uchiha" gumam Naruto pelan. Entah mengapa hanya itu yang ada di fikiran Naruto. Apakah, ia merindukan Sasuke?

Senyum mengembang di bibir Naruto. Seolah mendapat tenaga yang cukup akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencari Kakashi yang hilang bersama dengan bandulnya.

Secercah cahaya membuat Naruto tertarik untuk melihat cahaya itu dari dekat. Perlahan tapi pasti Naruto menatap tajam benda itu. Benda itu, yang ia cari selama lebih dari lima jam terakhir ini.

Naruto mengambil bandul itu. Sebisa mungkin ia mengambilnya tanpa menimbulkan bunyi kemerincing yang ditimbulkan bandul itu. Naruto tersenyum puas mendapati itu. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke jembatan sungai sesuai perjanjian.

Saat sampai disana manik Sapphire-nya menemukan Kakashi yang sedang asik membaca buku kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun.

" _I got it"_ Naruto memamerkan bandul yang ada di tangannya dengan bangga. Bahkan, ia memamerkannya dengan dengan senyum lima jari andalannya sambil berloncat-loncat ria.

Kakashi tersenyum meremehkan di balik maskernya. Sebelah tangan Kakashi ia gunakan untuk mengacak surai kuning Naruto.

"Kau berhasil Naruto. Sekarang. Kita tunggu Sakura. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang"

Sakura datang dengan terengah-engah sama seperti Naruto. Keadaannya sangat berantakan. Namun, lebih parah Naruto tentu saja.

Sakura menatap tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggam bandul itu. "Jadi. Kau sudah mendapatkannya Naruto? Aishh"

3=

"Jadi, hadiahnya apa?"

Kakashi tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Naruto. Kakashi mempersilahkan Naruto masuk ke ruangan hokage bak seorang pelayan yang mempersilahkan tuannya.

Sakura yang di belakang Naruto berjengit kaget. Gambar Sasuke bertebaran dimana-mana. Di setiap dinding ada Sasuke. Namun, ada satu kardus besar yang mengalihkan pandangan Naruto dan Sakura dari sketsa wajah Sasuke yang menempel di setiap sudut dinding.

"Kenapa semua orang ada di sini, _sensei_?" tanya Naruto saat melihat kesekelilingnya banyak teman-temannya, bahkan ada Gaara.

Kakashi lagi-lagi diam tak menjawab. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto berdecak sebal. Dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, Naruto mendekati kardus besar itu.

Srakk. Bunyi robekan terdengar. Dengan perlahan Naruto membuka kardus besar itu. Sedangkan, Sakura hanya menatap kardus itu dari kejauhan dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Merindukanku. Heh? _Dobe_?"

Suara itu sangat familiar bagi Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha. Lagi-lagi nama itu yang ada di fikirannya.

Sasuke muncul dari dalam kardus besar itu dengan senyum tipis yang tulus. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke ingin berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Namun, tangan Kakashi menahannya. Dan Sakura hanya patuh.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya membuat dirinya hampir menangis saking bahagianya. Atau lebih tepatnya berteriak sambil menangis. Ini adalah hadiah terindah yang pernah ia dapat.

Naruto bersyukur dalam hatinya. Bersyukur karena ia yang mendapatkan hadiah ini. Dan bersyukur karena ia tidak putus asa untuk mendapatkan bandul aneh itu.

Naruto ikut masuk ke dalam kardus besar itu, menatap Sasuke dari jarak sangat dekat. Ia sangat merindukan sosok Sasuke. Suaranya, wajahnya, bahkan senyumnya yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah Naruto menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan tangis haru yang akan keluar.

Sasuke memasangkan cincin yang bertuliskan 'Sasuke' di jari manis Naruto. Manik Naruto tidak bisa lepas dari jarinya yang kini dihias cincin. Sasuke mengecup tangan Naruto mesra membuat Naruto merona.

" _Would u be mine"_

Tanpa disadari Naruto menangis terharu, membuat semua orang termasuk Sasuke bingung karenanya. Naruto memeluk erat Sasuke seolah tak ingin berpisah lagi.

" _Sukidayo. Teme_ "

Sasuke membalas pelukannya hangat. Namun, Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Naruto, manik onyx-nya menatap Naruto yang masih menunduk. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Naruto dan menatapnya dalam. Sasuke menghapus jejak airmata di sudut mata Naruto.

Chuu~

Sasuke mencium sekilas bibir Naruto tanpa mempedulikan tatapan membunuh dari banyak orang yang ada di sana.

" _Sukida mo"_

FIN

visit: http/akkeyhere.


End file.
